


Thorns of the rose

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sexual Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator
Summary: Mila Rose cares to have Rangiku close to her.





	Thorns of the rose

“Now, this should works just fine.”

Mila Rose smiled to Rangiku and gently stroked long, curly hair of the girl who lay in front of her. She patted her head, admiring her work. 

Rangiku's mouth, plugged with a red ball-gag, soaked in the drool running down to her chin and between her generous breasts. He strong arms stretched into the T shape with her body, thick, black ropes wrapped around her wrists, digging into the skin, metal clips bitting into her nipples. Rangiku's eyes were filled with terror, running from her captor to the entrance that was so close - yet so far. 

Her legs spread wide and shoved into some strange materia shackles, far apart from each other. Right beween was a very big dildo, attached to some machine that moved it back and forward, impailing Rangiku's pussy with every thrust. 

Mila Rose's hand moved to Rangiku's belly, massaging it slowly and then moving down, stroking her clit.

"If you'll ever try to escape from Hueco Mundo again, you will find that it's just a kid's toy, comparing to what I'm gonna do with you" she said.


End file.
